My McChekov iPod Challenge
by Hikina
Summary: Krátké fanfiction založené na písničkách, které mi hrály do ucha.


My McChekov iPod challenge

Pravidla :

Vybrat si fandom a pairing, na který se budu zaměřovat. – odškrtnuto, Star Trek Chekov/McCoy – TOS i AOS, spíš AOS

Zapnout svůj iPod, MP4, mobil a zmáčknout náhodné přehrávání. Pět až deset songů, nepřeskakovat, čas jen po dobu písně, jakmile skončí, neupravovat plot – jen gramatické chyby a to až po challenge. Pět vět a více – No, uvidíme!

Žánry, crossovery, Auska a podobné věci na vaše přání. – Už se vidím.

Přerušení challenge pouze pokud máme víc songů, nebo nám to překáží udělat povinnosti, která od nás rodiče očekávají – pokud něco nastane, napsat. Přestávky povoleny, ale podvádíte sami sebe, pokud se podíváte, co je další song. – To budu dělat taky. Až na to podvádění.

START MÉ CHALLENGE – cca 12:40, 30-7-2013

1 - DBSK Mirotic

Bones tomu nemohl uvěřit. Jaqk dlouho to může někomu trvat, opravit něco takového jako komunikaci? Pavel se na něj omluvně usmál, a i když je to vážně krásný úsměv, nespraví to to, že už hodiny poslouchají boybands z dvacátého prvního století na stoprocentní hlasitosti. To by odradilo i Klingony. Pavel se znovu naklonil nad počítačovou buňku a něco si pro sebe zamručel. „Aha! Mám to!" zakřičel vítězně a ještě víc se nahnul. Zato tenhle výhled by to mohl spravit, pomyslel si Bones a raději se vrátil ke své práci.

2 - Colorblind Counting Crows

Krev. Všude spousty krve. Myslel si Pavel Čechov a snažil se zklidnit svůj dech. Lepkavá, hustá teplá hmota. Tak proč nemá barvu? Na obličeji cítil něčí dotyk. Byl příjemný, ale Pavel dál panikařil. „Já nevidím! Nevidím ji. Je… bezbarvá…" Kostra si ho přivinul na hruď. „Spravím to, přísahám. Spravím. Je to dobré, držím tě." A už nikdy tě nepustím. „Dva k transportu, Enterprise!"

3 - Thorn in my Side – Crash

Člověk by řekl, že si doktoři zvyknou. Vidět krev, vidět lidi umírat. Ale ne, na to si nikdy nezvyknou. Také něco potřebují, potřebují podporu v těch nejtěžších časech. Pokud někoho nemají, tak se sesypou jako domeček z karet a už je nikdo nedá dohromady. Kostra dlouho takovou osobu neměl. Jim byl dobrý přítel, ale na tohle nebyl. Ale teď má Pavla. A ten se k němu nikdy neotočí zády. Nikdy neodejde a pomůže mu nespadnout do depresí. Pomáhá mu přežít. Což je víc, než mu zatím kdokoli dal.

4 - Glitch Mob Fortune Days

Sledoval obrazovku počítače, na kterém se míhala dvě červená světla. „Máte volno," řekl do mikrofonu a odemkl pomocí kódu „dveře" do trezoru. Skoro viděl, jak se mladík zakřenil. „Hikaru, podej mi tu skobu." Leonard se zamračil. Měli jen popadnout ty papíry. Jim se vedle na židli zasmál. Cosi cvaklo a na liště mu zablikal e-mail. Na obrazovce se vyloupla fotografie přímo uvnitř sejfu, jak Hikaru a Pavel balí věci do tašek, zatímco se houpají na provazech, které jsou jejich jediným únikem z něj. „Dělá si srandu." Neměl starosti s tím, že by ten e-mail někdo vysledoval, na to byl až moc dobrý v tom, co dělal… ale že mu to v té černé slušelo. Jim rozpoznal jeho výraz ve tváři a znovu se zasmál.

„Za hodinu jsou tady. Kromě peněz budeš mít i ten hezkej zadek. Zatím se soustřeď na práci!" McCoy po něm hodil smrtícím pohledem a fotku smazal. Ale ne dřív, než si ji uložil do mobilu.

5 - Silver Lining – Hurts

Venku se stále míhaly výboje elektřiny. Leonard to neviděl, ale cítil. Ošetřovna byla plná zraněných inženýrů, kteří při tom výboji byli blízko jádra. Už tři zemřeli. Scottyho museli z ošetřovny vyhodit, jakou měl starost, protože to byl on, kdo tam nebyl a kdo tomu mohl zabránit.

„Další dva!" zakřičela jedna ze sester, v tom hluku si nebyl jist, která. „Poručík Harrrison z vědeckého a praporčík Čechov!" Kostrovy se málem zastavilo srdce. Co tam ten kluk vůbec dělal, sakrapráce? Je navigátor, pro boha! A je mu osmnáct, pomyslel si s těžkým srdcem a okamžitě k němu přiběhl. Pavel se na něj usmál. „Nic to není doktore. Budu v pořádku." Bones si to nemyslel, ale dal se okamžitě do práce. Zachrání ho, určitě…

6 - No Light, No Light – Florence and Machine

Jim měl dilema. Viděl, jak se Kostra i Čechov trápí, ale kdyby do toho nějak zasáhl, nejspíš by je od sebe roztrhl navždy. Což on opravdu nechtěl. Od jejich hádky u transportéru uběhlo už pár dní, ale oni dva jakoby se vůbec neusmiřovali. Kostra své pacienty děsil víc než obvykle, Čechov dnes na alfa shift řekl Suluovi, ať se jde vycpat a vůbec… Skoro celá posádka jako by to vycítila a držela se od nich dál. Ale to se Jimovi prostě nelíbilo. Mají být jedna velká rodina, ne? Alespoň byli. Vzdychl. Ale když je nechá na pokoji, nikdy se to nevrátí. Je to jako noční můra

7 - One Republic – Stop and Stare

Pro jednou to byl tichý večer. Všichni byli sice vyčerpaní, ale to ticho za to stálo. Normálně to tak nebývá. Jim Kostrovi nikdy nedá klidný večer. Ale teď - Leonard se potichu odebral do koupelny a rychle se vysprchoval – sonická sprcha sice nenahradí vodu, ale stačilo mu to. Když se vrátil zpět do kajuty, ten pohled se nezměnil. Pavel ležel jen v pyžamových kalhotách u něj v posteli, stočený do klubíčka s úsměvem , kudrliny mu padaly na tváře – měl by se ostříhat – ale…. Ten výhled byl podivně, krásně… klidný. Kdyby šel zastavit čas, zastavil by ho tady, když se k němu lehl a…

END cca 13:15 ten samý den.

Byla to sranda, možná to udělám znovu! Zase jindy. Tak… nestihla jsem dodělat ty dva poslední. Je to škoda, ale pravidla jsou pravidla. Vyhnula jsem se erotickým scénám. Což mě trochu mrzí, ale stejně mi to moc nejde, takže možná skvělé! Nakonec jsem ani nepoužila prvky TOS, což taky zamrzelo. … Já si to vážně někdy dám znova. Na tenhle a ještě možná na jiný pár! Fakt to byla sranda!


End file.
